What He Wants
by Kittyfox77
Summary: Akuroku. Roxas feels like he is alwasys putting his life on the line for the Organization. He would kill for the peace of mind of knowing that he or Axel won't get killed at any moment, but he still hasn't gotten that.


"Whoo! A new world to explore!" Roxas called, hopping up and down excitedly.  
>"What are you so excited about, Roxas? You usually hate going on missions." Axel asked, bored as usual.<br>"But today I get to go on a mission with you, and it's only a recon mission! Plus, it's always fun to see a new place with a friend." Roxas explained with a smile. Now Axel couldn't say that was bad logic. In fact, it sounded kind of nice.

"Alright then. Let's go." Axel opened the corridor of darkness and ushered Roxas inside. Maybe today would be a good day.

_Alright, so maybe today wasn't meant to be a good day, but at least it's interesting! _Axel conceded to himself. They found out from some passerby that the place they had landed in was famous for a moving castle owned by The Wizard Howl.

"That's…interesting." Axel mused.  
>"Look, there it is!" Roxas called, pointing to a hilly area. They were now at the edge of a town, and the castle was far away, making its way across the horizon.<br>"Maybe heartless are involved?"  
>Roxas shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." The blonde was about to dash off, but the older nobody grabbed his arm before he had the chance.<p>

"Be careful today, all right?" Axel demanded before kissing him. Roxas blushed.  
>"Ok." he mumbled before breaking into a run towards the mysterious castle. Axel laughed at his reaction and ran to catch up with him.<p>

After some running, they realized they were never going to catch up unless they used the corridors of darkness- something they probably should've done first. When they finally did catch up, the sun was much farther down in the sky.

"C'mon, we should try to catch that stupid castle before it gets dark. We probably don't want-" An odd noise stopped Axel mid-sentence. "What was that?" Axel asked. He had been running ahead of Roxas, after all, he did have the longer legs. When Axel turned around, he found that Roxas wasn't running anymore- he was fighting.

Roxas had both his keyblades out, and he was fighting hundreds upon hundreds of heartless. Were they protecting the castle? Axel didn't have much time to think about that though, he had to help Roxas.

Axel called his chakrams and prepared to kick some major butt.  
>"Axel!" Roxas called, sounding slightly exhilarated.<br>"It sounds like you're having fun." Axel laughed as he jumped into the fray.

The duo moved like they were part of a graceful dance; when Roxas ducked, Axel took out the heartless that had previously been aiming for the blonde's head, and when Axel swerved, Roxas was there within moments to replace him.

If the heartless could think, they would be convinced they were fighting ten people instead of just two. With Axel's chakrams, Roxas' two keyblades, plus kicks that could extinguish a heartless in one blow; they were no match for the well-trained nobodies.

Axel threw his chakrams and created a circle of flames around the pair of them, as an extra precaution. In the meanwhile, Roxas threw himself full force at a heartless twice his size, slicing it to bits before it even realized what had happened. Soon, Axel and Roxas were circling, their backs to one another throughout the brawl.

It was like they could read one another's minds- they always knew where the other was, and moved accordingly. It was quite the scene to behold. In the middle of things, Roxas had just enough time to wonder if it was their relationship that allowed them to read each other so well. After all, Roxas doubted many people knew the exact way that Axel smelled, or how he stretched when he woke up in the morning. Roxas blushed at the thought, and destroyed the heartless that was launching for his leg.

As time passed, the once exuberant nobodies began to lose steam. Roxas noted that Axel's smile seemed less natural; in fact, it looked more like a sneer. They were getting tired, and the stream of heartless seemed never-ending.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas watched the sun as it slowly dropped below the horizon. As the fight dragged on, Roxas found himself fixated on it more and more often. It was just such a beautiful sight. No matter what world they were in, this was Roxas' favorite time of day, and the setting of the sun was magical in just about any setting, even though there was a chance that he would die here.

"Axel, you O.K?" Roxas asked, as Axel took a nasty bite to the arm. Axel's sneer lengthened as he cocked his head towards Roxas.  
>"'Course I'm O.K! You just remember to keep that promise we made."<br>"Right." Roxas mumbled to himself.

He had promised Axel he would be safe, and they had sealed it with a kiss. Roxas ghosted a gloved fist over his lips. He had to focus, for Axel. Whilst zoning out and staring at the sun, Roxas had taken quite a few hits. It was no wonder that Axel was worried about him. Where was his head at an important time like this? He shouldn't be staring at the sun (even though it was brilliant and accentuated the surroundings perfectly); he should be fighting for his life!

But Roxas was seriously getting pooped. The swings of his keyblades were low on momentum and power, and once he actually ran into Axel. They needed to get out of here.

Pretending to be glum instead of worried, Roxas pouted.  
>"Man! I wanted to sit and watch the sunset here. It seemed so pretty."<br>"Yeah well, I'd say we've done enough recon. Wouldn't you agree?" Axel barked, sounding a bit irritated.  
>"Yeah…" Roxas sighed.<p>

Axel opened a corridor of darkness quickly and the pair raced inside. When they reappeared again, Roxas was surprised to see that they weren't at the castle, in fact, they were still in the same world they had been in before.

"I thought we were leaving. Isn't it dangerous here?" Roxas asked, looking around.  
>"Probably, but I thought we could take a moment to marvel at the sunset. You seemed so interested in it."<p>

So the two beaten, tired nobodies relaxed as they watched the last few moments of the sunset. Roxas was pleased as anything, and as the world descended into darkness, Roxas kissed Axel. He wanted a proper kiss, where it didn't feel like he had to promise Axel anything or worry about their lives. And that's exactly what he got.


End file.
